classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Medusa
Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:LamiaeCategory:Arrapago IslandsCategory:CS NPCs Notes: :*Appears during Besieged when the Undead Swarm is at level 5 or higher and if she is up in Arrapago Reef. :**If she is present in Besieged an extra cutscene is added to the opening: :::Medusa : Well, well... :::Medusa : Look at all these adorable two-legs... :::Medusa : Come, dance with me mortals! :*About 100,000 HP :*It has been noted that Medusa is weak to Stone-based magic. :*In Arrapago Reef: :**Located in G-5 on the third map, through a door that requires a Lamian Claw Key, Lamian Bone Key, and a Lamian Fang Key. :***Reached through an unmapped tunnel starting at I-5. :** Four Lamia Exons are popped when Medusa is aggroed. Respawn in one minute if killed. :***Two Lamia Exons are black mages capable of casting spells up to the -aga III group. They have an MP pool which is easily depleted. Known to be easily holdable by any melee job/NIN and a WHM or RDM. :***Two Lamia Exons are corsairs which are also known to be easily holdable by any melee job/NIN and a WHM. :**Grants title of "Gorgonstone Sunderer". :**On being defeated, she says: "No...I cannot leave my sisters..." Special attacks: :*'Eagle Eye Shot'. :*'Calcifying Deluge' - Conal attack that does damage plus Petrification. :*'Gorgon Dance' - Long duration, AoE Petrification. :*'Pinning Shot' - AoE Ranged Attack and Bind. :*'Tail Slap' - Frontal damage and Stun. :*'Shadow Thrust' - Single target (?) damage. Historical Background In Greek mythology, Medusa was one of three Gorgons (women with fangs and hair comprised of living snakes, as well as brass clawed hands). She was the only one who was mortal; Stheno and Euryale were immortal. A look into the face of Medusa (or the other Gorgons) would instantly turn the gazer to stone. Medusa was originally a mortal who was a beautiful woman who had sex with Poseidon, the god of the sea, in the temple of Athena (goddess of wisdom, arts & crafts). Athena, outraged at this act of descecration of her temenos (the sacred space contained in her temple and on her temple grounds) transformed Medusa into a hideous monster. Medusa was slain by Perseus, who was equipped with several protective items from the Olympian gods, such as Athena's mirrored shield Aegis, the Helmet of Invisibility/Cap of Darkness from Hades, winged sandals from Hermes, and an adamantine sickle which he used to decapitate Medusa. Perseus had to retrieve Medusa's head because he foolishly promised that to Polydectes, King of the island of Seriphos. Medusa's severed head still retains the ability to petrify any who gaze at it (this feature was used by Perseus to rescue the Princess Andromeda from being sacrificed to the gods). Medusa's blood had the power to bring the dead back to life or to kill the living (depending on which side of her body it was taken from). Medusa is one of the ancient Greek words for "queen" (Gorgon means "terrible", Stheno means "mighty", Euryale means "far-springer" (far-leaper might be a better translation).